inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ravenaru
Feel Free To Leave A Message Please be polite and punctual Don't use abusive, cursing or bad words Remember to put your signature and a time stamp using four tidles for better identification I'll probably reply to your messages during a time span of 30 mins to 1 hour~! ''' 'Raven~Sama' Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 12:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC)' Welcome!! Hello Raven, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki, I hope we can be good friends! Best Regards, '' '' Pablojb13 Triangle ZZ Omega AttackGod Hand X 09:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Raven-sama, I'd like to welcome you to the wiki and have a good time, hopefully, we can be friends~^^ Happy Editing, 07:43 pm 4/3/2013 (UTC) You know this time of the year....? It's your birthday! (and I remembered lol) Hey Rave! Today's a special day in your life. I hope that you would treasure the years ahead of you and I look forward to you growing up into a fine lady very soon! Congratulations for having one more candles on your cake! Have you ever wished on your birthday? Or have you ever counted your wishes on your birthdays? These are important as we always work towards our wishes, so take this day and think of it slowly as wishes are important and we would always wish for more! Lastly, I hope you would have great days of you and wish you good luck in the rest of your educational journey! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Peace on the streets (´⊙ω⊙`) ! Setsuna Blizzard In a gentle way, you can shake the world 23:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Ciaossu Raven!~ Happy Birthday~ :D Wishing you the best day evah! Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 03:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~! :D 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 04:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Einsatz' ' ' 06:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, 16:33, June 26, 2013 (UTC) |} Hey, HeatFlame/JeanFuretsu saw you come in earlier, why not stay for a little-- Tsumika-kun (talk) 12:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ohmygod i hope you remember me, its me, reshi c: (sophia now ahaha) i 'really really' missed you you dont even know man- we should talk again sometime ;-; Xnekomabrain (talk) 09:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ah thats good! ;v; ill try going on there im very shy to join a bunch of people ahaha lets try using that private thingy? xD Xnekomabrain (talk) 20:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) i had to go sorry its schoool- Xnekomabrain (talk) 21:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) HBD DARLING hello hello! heat reminded me it was your bday im sorry if its late idk i had a fever and i just got out of sick im so sorry forgive meee ;___; but here's a lil gift! i hope you still check your messages here, but yeah c: HBD<3 giftim so sorry if its short orz Xnekomabrain (talk) 06:32, June 27, 2015 (UTC) AHHH IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT ;;A;; <3 and thanks you! im feeling a lil better already<3 Xnekomabrain (talk) 07:19, June 27, 2015 (UTC) so i'm not sure if you still come on here. hey. been a long time. honestly thought you were dead. i'd rather we talk in private. im not sure if you'll see this, but i'd like some answers. i guess im hoping to see you. 'Elliekun' 'Wielder of Light''' 15:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC)